Familiar Stranger
by porcelain insane
Summary: When Ichigo gets tortured and abused by his bosses he winds up in Byakuya's hospital, only to leave abruptly and soon find himself there again, where he wakes up only to find himself in someones home.
1. Chapter 1 The Offer

Author's Note: Well this is my first official fic. So i'm a little nervous but my friends have given me some great feedback so i wanted to post it on here to get more feedback, and see what all of you think. So be kind with your critique please :)

Warnings: I may not update frequently. My writing probably isn't that great. I don't really have plans for any lemony goodness, but that will probably happen anyway. There are a few malexmale pairings, including the main characters i plan to keep this fic about, so if you don't like that, don't read it please. The story isn't based in a typical 'Bleach' location, it's based in the United States on the east coast, around the 1920s some time. There are some rape scenes. Torture/Abuse. Gang involvement. Adult scenes. Probably a couple other things that i can't think right now, as well. This fic's characters are from the anime/manga Bleach, and so far the only pairings i have planned are:

- Ichigo Kurosaki x Byakuya Kuchiki

- Renji Abarai x Kisuke Urahara

- Jin Kariya x Sosuke Aizen

- Jin Kariya x Ichigo Kurosaki

- Sosuke Aizen x Ichigo Kurosaki

(I'll add others as they come.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer... *sigh. I don't really know who owns Bleach now, it's all over the place.

So, Now that we have that out of the way, here you go darlings...

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

"Now, now Ichigo, don't you think plotting to kill us is a little risky for a young boy in your situation?"

"Yes, indeed. Especially with those precious young sisters of yours… what treats!"

Ichigo enraged couldn't say a thing. Physically he really couldn't, he was gaged. Mentally he knew they were right. 'What the hell was I thinking! Yuzu and Karin could have been killed!'

"Why the tears my darling Ichigo, you haven't anything to be sad about," Aizen stepped out from the shaded half of the cell, "we won't harm your sister so long as you agree to take what we had in store for them?"

"Mmph." Ichigo struggled against his restraints. Bound at the feet with two metal chains chained to the floor, arms bound together by one cuff chained to the ceiling of the dark and cold cell, he had been stripped of clothing and had been gaged with a red piece of satin. For the two in the room he was a beautiful sigh perfectly toned muscles showing in all the right places, skin silky soft and tanned to perfection, sweaty spiked orange hair sticking to his face in all the right places, and gorgeous amber eyes that leave you craving for more.

"Surely that wasn't a no? I would hate to think that you would want us to do such… venomous things to your sisters," Ichigo's spine tingled as Aizen hissed at his neck circling the beaten boy while running his hand along Ichigo's ass. "So let me ask again, are you willing to receive what we had in store for them Ichigo?" He shook fighting against the satin cloth trying to scream yes, and stopped as his master slowly took hold of his cock, leaned in next to his ear and whispered in the sweetly crippling voice, "Excellent."

"Now then Jin, I leave him in your hands, I unfortunately have some business to attend to." He turned to Ichigo gently tugged the gag off his mouth and kissed him fiercely, "See you tonight." He purred as he pulled the gag back into place. He walked up the stairs out of the cell, where Jin and Ichigo were left alone.

"Finally, you and I are alone. I thought that grimy old man would never leave us! So what to do first, Hmm?" Jin stood and paced the room as Ichigo's eyes rested on one of the stones lying on the cobblestone. Ichigo quietly laughed as he thought of Jin's words, 'grimy old man,' Jin was far older than Aizen, but to tell Jin… he would have your head. "Something funny Ichigo?" Ichigo continued to stare at the stone and think how free it was, not tied to two sisters in need of its care. Not chained to a cell being a fuck toy for the two heads of the largest gang on the whole Eastern side of the United States. Just as free as can be. "Ichigo!"

"Hmm," Ichigo looked up to find an empty room, and then suddenly he felt a hand trace his spine. Jin's hand traced the bones to his waist where he slowly worked his hands to Ichigo's cock. Grasping it firmly he leaned his head into Ichigo's neck smelling him and embracing him ready to take him he quickly thrusted inside feeling the euphoria that came from Ichigo warmth. Ichigo whimpered in pain and Jin hushed him as he thrusted harder, faster, pumping Ichigo's hardening member in toe with his thrusts. Quickening his pace, he began to thrust harder, Jin pulled all the way out and gave one final thrust deep into Ichigo hitting his prostate as they both cried out in pleasure Jin collapsed on Ichigo's back. Breathing heavily he pulled himself from Ichigo's warm haven, circled around Ichigo and removed his gag. "It doesn't have to be like this, you could give yourself to me and I could get you out of this cave, out of this mansion and away from Aizen. It could be you and me and nobody else. You would have everything you need. What do you say Ichigo, would you like that? To be with me… Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at Jin, and spat in his face, "eat shit." Jin slapped Ichigo and then kissed him angrily bruising Ichigo's cracked lips.

"Only yours," Jin smirked and put the gag back in Ichigo's mouth, "until tomorrow Ichigo."

* * *

***Later that night***

* * *

"Come in." Aizen was at his desk on the phone with one of his boys in what seemed like a great mood. "okay drop it off to Gin and head back with cash." He hung up the phone ignoring whatever guest was at his door.

"Aizen."

"What?" Jin practically mauled Aizen, jumping over Aizens' desk knocking papers and pens and money on the floor. He throttled Aizen back into the rather large desk chair, and kissed him hungrily. Aizen stood up holding Jin in place as he walked through the room to the other side where their bed lye. He pushed Jin onto the satin sheets and began unbuttoning his shirt as Jin already took his off. Ripping their pants off quickly and tossing them to the floor they began kissing harshly, Jin sat up; Aizen still on his lap, he took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and applied it to his throbbing cock, and slowly put the generously lubricated cock in front of Aizens hole. Aizen took the chance and sank down hissing in pleasure and began moving himself up and down slowly, almost too slow as he could see Jin pleading for more. Jin quickly pushed Aizen beneath him and thrusted hardly inside appeasing his hunger. Aizen bit his lip in pain and pleasure as his member yearned to be stroked and almost as if on cue Jin grasped the throbbing cock and began pumping it quickly. Aizen arched his back as he reached his limit and Jin only thrusted harder and faster at the site of him. Coming seconds after Aizen, Jin collapsed panting heavily. He rolled over on his side and pulled Aizen into a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again."

"Tempting, but I get such a great reaction that I can't say I won't." Aizen smiled and cuddled up to Jin resting his head on Jin's shoulder and intertwining their legs. "How is our boy doing tonight?"

"I think we should cut back his meals, and give him more pain; I don't think he understands us just yet. Stubborn kid."

"Starve him, how romantic Jin, I'm sure he'll love you now." Aizen rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Jin was right behind him.

"What's your deal? I told you I'm not in love with him."

"Did you screw him tonight?"

"Yeah," Jin pulled Aizen into a hug, "but that doesn't mean anything to me. He is just a toy to play with, he will never be you."

"No food and more pain…" He nodded in silent agreement, "How much longer are we keeping him?"

"What did we say, two weeks? So till tomorrow I think."

"Where are we dumping him? A pier? A lake? The beach?"

Jin tussled Aizens hair, "No silly, the freeway" he turned to face him, "No one drives them at night because of the cliffs, so we will dump him on a shoulder. He'll be somebody else's problem for a while."

"Let's go to bed." Aizen cupped the back of Jin's head pulling him down into a sultry kiss. The walked to the bed, laying down pulling Jin down next to him, and they both fell asleep awaiting tomorrow's activities.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? My intentions for this chapter went A LOT differently then expected. But I hope you all loved it as much as I did. I can gladly say I am proud of this first chapter. So, help me better myself for my next chapter. :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reward

Author's Note: So fellow fans I wrote Chapter II, I hope it is up to par. I really am unsure of my writing, but from the response I got you all seemed to like it! Well, I hope this doesn't change your mind. I will continue to try to post a new chapter every week. Please review and let me know how I am doing. I am so grateful to all of you that favorited this story and put it on your watch list, it makes me really happy! But enough ramble, I bet you all want Chapter II. So here it is... I hope you enjoy it!

Warning: Vulgar language, Sex among other things...

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't have a disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

Renji Abarai drove down the hill looking over to the ocean of water that glimmered in the night sky, on the horizon rested a beautiful porcelain moon. The moon reminded him so much of his beloved Kisuke, such a sincere beauty it made him want to cry, but he was too much of a man for tears so he settled for a smug smile.

As he rounded the corner of the hill, he couldn't help but notice something off about the expressway, he slowed down to a stop and got out of his car.

"That's funny, I don't recall a green bush here…" Renji walked over to the railing to where the bush resided, coming closer he jumped when he heard it moan. He quickly ran the rest of the few feet in between him and the bush and slowly walked around to see a boy wrapped up in a scratchy green blanket.

"Um, are you okay?" Renji bent down and nudged the boy gently only to find that he rolled over on his back revealing a very matured young man. "Excuse me, are you okay sir?"

Renji observed the man slowly and thoroughly, seeing he had no clothes, his face had been cut up and he appeared to be beaten. He gently tapped the boy on the chest to test his theory. As his theory was confirmed Renji gently folded him up in the blanket, and carefully picked him up and laid him down in his back seat.

He got into the driver's seat and contemplated taking him home, or to the hospital.

* * *

Earlier that day...

* * *

"How dare you spit on me you ungrateful piece of shit!" Aizen slapped the boy in fury, and walked over to the two security guards at the stairwell.

Ichigo couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew it couldn't be good by the expressions on all their faces go from anger to pure bloodlust. The thought of what they were talking about made his skin crawl.

Aizen walked to Ichigo, grabbing his chin in one hand he pulled him in close to his mouth, "my dear boy, this may be your last night here but I promise you this, it will not be short or sweet."

Aizen bit at Ichigo's lip, as Ichigo's mouth filled with blood Aizen walked out of the cell and not but ten minutes later a group of men entered behind him. Ichigo couldn't make out faces, but from the light he could make out that all of them were fairly large men. All tall and very muscular, as Ichigo looked over the men Aizen walked out of the shadow.

"Ichigo, meet your new masters. These men will be with you till tonight. You will be here to do with as they please. You aren't to disrespect them in anyway or you will be punished with death, and not yours." Ichigo shuddered at his words, and before he had a chance to object Aizen left.

Ichigo counted ten men. Which would be first?

"Aye, boss! When do we get with the torture already?"

"Silence! I hate to wear the boy before we get to play with his mind." The man snickered and carefully walked the cell so as not to appear in the light, he walked up behind Ichigo and took the satin cloth from his mouth and put it around his eyes.

He leaned in close "Are you ready for the ride of your life boy?" and with that the mounting began.

Man after man, each without a face came to Ichigo and tore him up inside just a little more than the last, for what seemed like years of fuck after fuck Ichigo struggled to hold on and not whimper. Each cock hard, tore his walls, by the time they had been through fucking he had lost enough blood to make him feel hazy.

Ichigo collapsed against the chains at the loss of blood, warily blinking behind the silk, trying his hardest to stay awake for his sister's sake. His ass throbbed with pain and was sore from the raw cock it had witnessed that past couple of hours.

He felt a cold silver blade touch his chest and slide across his chest making a clean cut from his right shoulder to the bottom of his left rib. Ichigo whimpered.

The man he recognized as the leader wrapped his hands around Ichigo, pushing his finger across the cut, Ichigo felt him slowly become erect. The man moaned loudly in Ichigo's ear, and slowly slid his cock into Ichigo's ass, at the heat he clawed into Ichigo's chest tearing his cut open even more and slowly began thrusting into Ichigo, tearing more skin with his finger nails, and leaving scratches all up and down the insides of his thighs and covering his stomach. As he quickened his pace, he thrusted harder and harder tearing Ichigo apart, blood dripped down into the pool of blood at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo strained to hold back his cries and lost his battle as he felt the man's teeth bite down on his neck as he climaxed.

He pulled back, zipped up his pants, preceded to slap Ichigo on the ass and walked over to his group, "I think we did our job men, how's about a round at the pub!" the man huffed. The men cheered.

Ichigo dropped leaving his weight to be held by the chains. He heard footsteps near and didn't budge.

"I do believe you understand why we did this Ichigo, am I right?" Ichigo just breathed slowly trying to hold onto what little consciousness he had.

"As your master I must punish you when you've been bad pet." Ichigo felt himself loosing feeling all over. "I think you have learned not to disobey me. Good night and I'll see you soon." Ichigo felt warmth touch his lips briefly and then leave. After that everything went black.

* * *

Renji had arrived at the hospital soon after finding the boy; he ran into the Emergency Center and asked for assistance.

The only nurse on duty at the time called for a gurney and walked out to Renji's car.

She grabbed the man's wrist checking for a pulse. "Where did you find him? Are you related? How long has he been like this?"

"I ugh… I found him on the shoulder of a cliff. I don't know who he is. I found him like this… is he going to be okay?" Renji bit his lip; glad he brought the boy to the hospital.

In the light of the waiting room he saw the man looked a lot worse then what he thought; he was bruised and cut up. His lips were torn and bloody, his hair dirty, his face strained, his skin was pale, and he looked very ill.

"This man barely has a pulse, and he appears to have been tortured and starved, he is very sick. I don't know if he will make it or not. He was lucky to have been found by you when you found him. I can't disclose any more information, as you are not related. But, I thank you for bringing him in. He will be taken care of to the best of our ability."

Renji just looked at the women in awe and stared for a while at the man being rushed down the hall on a gurney.

"Good night."

Renji had only just found this man and already he felt so close to him. He felt so sad for the guy, to have been treated with such disgust.

"Do you need to call for someone to get you?" The nurse looked at him skeptically.

"No, no… I will just go now." Renji took one last look at the nurse and smiled, and walked away.

* * *

Byakuya sighed and rolled over to look at his clock; 3 AM, *ring ring*

'Whatever it is it better be important Rukia.'

"Hello, this is Kuchiki."

"Brother, you need to come to the hospital immediately. We have an emergency."

Byakuya sat up, "Be there in five." He hung up the phone and quickly dressed. He grabbed his glasses and keys from the counter and headed out of his home convenientally close to his work, and went to the hospital.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

"What's the emergency Rukia?" Byakuya strode in the doors with a serious face grabbing the file from his sisters' hand.

"Torture victim; he's been starved for quite some time, no one has been able to identify him and he doesn't match any patient in our database. He has severe blood loss."

They rounded the corner down the hall to the ER; Byakuya pushed the swinging doors open to find a nurse trying to get a pulse. Byakuya nudged her out of the way and got to work, cleaning the wounds at record time, he prepped his materials to start stitching all the severe wounds on the boy. The nurse was attentive to the boys' pulse making sure not to lose him again. Byakuya finished his last stitch and sent the nurse to get IV's and a Heart monitor. Byakuya covered the cuts in gauze and wrapped them, while the nurse hooked the boy up to the IV's and monitor. Byakuya ran other tests, as well as a physical examination.

He checked the boy for any illness. Then checked his genitals for any STD's, as he did his routine check he saw his whole lower half was badly bruised and scratched, he checked to see if the boy had been severely injured and noticed some moist substance running from his anus. He grabbed a swab and gently swabbed the area and put in a tube for testing. After a routine checkup, he went down to the lab and had them run tests on the swab. Several hours later the results came back and Byakuya cringed at the paper.

* * *

"So, how is he brother?" Rukia looked at him with a worried face.

"He's stable, he's been beaten badly, and from what I can tell starved for a few days. Whoever did this didn't give him very much water either. I ran a few tests; he seems free of any physical illness. But I did find that he had been raped. By several men, he was completely torn to shreds. We still don't have an ID on him?"

"Some girl called actually, looking for her brother, saying he hadn't been home for a few weeks. Her description matched his to the 'T.' She is right over there with another girl."

"Did they give a name?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Okay residents, what do you think? I liked this chapter quite a bit, because I just love love love Byakuya... but I want to know what you all think! I will have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3 The Wish

Authors Note: Well first off, THANK YOU! To all of you lovely people that have been favoriting my story and I. I truly appreciate it! And to those of you that went above and beyond and reviewed even if they were just comments, I love getting any feedback. Be it comments on the couples, the story, what happened, review on my writing, what I did right, what I did wrong. All of it I love. SO! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! It means so much, and it makes me sooooo happy!

Disclaimer: If I owned rights to Bleach, I wouldn't have a Disclaimer.

Here's Chapter III Beauties!

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

Ichigo is dreaming...

* * *

"Ichigo!" All Ichigo could see was black, he heard the voices coming closer and closer getting louder as they approached.

"Ichigo! Help us, Ichigo! We're lost. We can't find you! Ichigo!" Ichigo saw himself running, no sprinting in black. There was nothing but black, and the voices. Whose voices? Where are they coming from? Why can't i move?

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo jumped up into a sitting position panting heavily, sweating and in pain. He slowed his breath and then noticed he was hooked up to an IV. He lifted his head and looked around the room.

"I'm in a hospital? How did i get here?" Ichigo looked around the room in confusion when the nurse came in to check his status.

"Oh! Your up, how are you feeling?" The nurse grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse.

"How did i get here? Who are you? Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo jerked his wrist from the nurse and began tearing the IV out of his hand. The nurse tried to stop him... but failed as he was already out of the bed, looking around for something, "Where are my clothes?"

"Umm.." The nurse puttered with her dress for a minute. "You didn't come with any, you were... well..." She started to blush, and giggled.

"I see. Do you have any clothes i could use?" Ichigo smiled his goofy grin and scratched his head waiting for a reply. The nurse stepped out for a minute and came back with a small pile of clothes.

"They're scrubs, but they will do. If you need anything just let me know, my name is Rukia."

Ichigo outstretched his hand to shake hers, "Nice to meet you Rukia, I'm Ichigo... I was wondering if you have seen two teenage girls, one with blonde short hair, and one with black cropped hair with a bit of an attitude problem? They would be looking for me."

"Yes, they are out in the waiting room. Also, a man name Aizen asked me to give you a message." Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"What was the message?"

"He said, 'This is it.' I really don't know what he means, but that is what he wanted me to tell you.. I'm sorry i can't say much more he left shortly after."

"No. No. It's okay. I have to go." Ichigo went into the bathroom and came out minutes later in blue scrubs. He nodded and smiled quickly at Rukia, and bolted from the room. Rukia didn't have enough time to stop him, by the time she got to the door to see which way he went he had vanished.

"Ugh, Brother is going to have a fit." Rukia sighed, and walked off.

* * *

An hour or so later that morning (Noon-ish)

* * *

"Where the hell is Ichigo, Rukia!" Byakuya stormed to the front desk, long silky black tresses of hair messed around his face defining his beautiful features, his mouth in the cutest frown, as he pouted. Rukia stood in a panic.

"Oh! I'm supposed to know where **your** patient is at! **YOUR **patient!" Rukia crossed her arms and huffed. Her bangs getting messed across her face as they landed.

"You were on duty this morning, you were his caretaker this morning, so where the hell is he!"

"He left." Byakuya's face went from pissed, to questioning, to curious, to enraged in the manner of seconds.

"What do you mean he left, Rukia?" Byakuya eyes slit into an expression that made others want to choose their words carefully, very carefully. But not Rukia, her brother couldn't scare her.

"I mean he woke up, and ran out of here a few minutes later." Rukia looked at her brother sternly, giving him the 'I'm sorry but I really don't care that your mad at me' look.

"He woke up?" Byakuya looked almost sad, hurt even. The boy he had been caring for so intently had just woken up and left and he hadn't even been there to say goodbye. Why he felt so sad, he didn't really understand, but he shrugged it off returning his gaze to Rukia.

"Well good. What am I scheduled for today then?" Rukia looked at him, the files, him and finally decided to grab the files from the desk, she handed them to her brother.

"They're all pretty easy cases. So they shouldn't take that long... Will I see you at lunch?"

"Uh, yeah." Byakuya turned around and walked away slowly, something only Rukia would notice as odd. He walked with a kind of murkiness over his head. Rukia just stared at her brother and smiled.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

"You've come back, why?" Aizen stirred his drink with a spoon, putting all sorts of fruits in the fine red wine; blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, pomegranate, oranges, and grapefruit, he smiled to himself as he looked at his masterpiece, Sangria was his drink of choice.

"To do as my master's command, to behave as i should and respect my masters as they should be respected." Ichigo hung his head and held in the tears, he didn't want to be here, with this man. He wanted to be free, innocent of such cruel tendencies, and unaware of such horrible places, but he was stuck there.

"Are you even a little sorry for what you did to me and my beloved Kariya?" Aizen took a drink of the nectar in his wine glass. Ichigo watched his feet intently "Well are you?" Aizen sat in his chair resting his arm on the armrest, he looked to his left, glaring at the lost boy...

"Yes, I'm sorry." Ichigo continued to look at his shoes. He noticed they were beginning to wear, the way he liked them to. The rubber turning a light shade of tan, and the black fabric tinting to a warm brown. He loved his Converse, he loved them worn and old, they were most comfortable then... He wondered why they didn't sell them worn, Ichigo would buy all of the Converse he could buy if they were all sold worn, comfortably fitting his feet.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo jumped. Why is it that he always loses himself in thought around Aizen... maybe it was just his lack of respect for the man.

"Master, forgive me. Please, I seem to be tired. I shouldn't have disrespected you so! Please forgive me." Ichigo looked up to meet Aizens gaze finding him with a gruesome smile.

"Come here." Aizen hissed quietly against the glass. Ichigo began walking to Aizen. Aizen watched his every step and how his jeans hugged him in all the right spots with every move. Soon Ichigo reached Aizen; standing in front of him, smelling the strong presence of alcohol lingering on the man, he knelt.

"Now, remove your shirt." Aizen watched Ichigo, "Slowly.." He stirred his wine by slowly moving his hand in a circular motion. As Ichigo gently brushed his shirt up past his stomach Aizen licked his lips, they tasted of wine and berry, getting turned on by the sight of Ichigo's tanned muscles, he moved his eyes down the boy's stomach getting thirstier. As his eyes rested on Ichigo's bulge, he took another drink of the Sangria, and moved his eyes back up to Ichigo's chest, then his face.

"Come closer." Aizen purred. He cupped the back of Ichigo's head with his left hand as he pressed the rim of the glass to Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo's nostrils filled with the scent of red wine it seemed so overpowering. Aizen gently tilted the glass, Ichigo drank slowly as he was silently commanded. Aizen allowed the velvety liquid to run down Ichigo's tanned skin, he watched it steadily form a stream down the muscles, moving past the belly button, and right to Ichigo's boxers.

"Go to my bed." Ichigo did as instructed. Walking over to the oversized bed dressed in blood red silk, he layed down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows, and he watched his master undress (He was always expected to do so). Slowly taking off his dark silk top, it fell to his feet in a puddle, Aizen took another drink of the wine. His eyes roamed the sight of Ichigo, and he became overcome with heat as he took in the image. He slid his hand down his chest and stomach, and he slowly unbuttoned his pants and removed them. He tilted his head all the way back as he finished his drink, letting the glass slip from his fingers and fall to the floor. He pulled his hair with his right hand as his left hand masterfully pleased him. Aizen, ran his hand back up his chest watching Ichigo grow hard under his pants. Aizen walked in a kind of silky seductive way, and slowly got on the bed, crawling on hands in knees until he was on top of Ichigo. Their hardened members touching from the closeness. He unbuttoned Ichigos pants and slid them down.. careful not to touch Ichigos throbbing member.

"I want you now!" Ichigo cried as he breathed heavily. He tried to please Aizen the best way he knew how, holding back all anger. Aizen took to the plead and ran his tongue up Ichigo's inner thigh, Ichigo shuddered from the wetness. Aizen looked Ichigo in the eye as he slowly kissed his way up to Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo felt Aizens tongue slip into his mouth and take complete control. Ichigo let him take lead for a few more seconds before he grabbed Aizens arm, and quickly flipped Aizen underneath him. Lifting himself from the kiss for a second before fiercely beginning again. He kissed Aizen intensely. Aizen's mind swirling from pleasure, and thirsty for more.

"Oh, Ichigo, please!" Aizen managed to say, muffled under Ichigos kisses. Ichigo held out for a little while longer. Then grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and managed to lather it on his cock while still kissing Aizen. He grabbed Aizens cock and began stroking it slowly as he slid into Aizen, he hissed in pleasure and disgust. Aizen moaned, and moaned... and moaned. Ichigo continued to quicken his pace, thrusting harder clenching his fists in the sheets as Aizens face contorted into expressions of pleasure and euphoria; nothing Ichigo thought he deserved, nearing his climax, Ichigo thrusted harder and faster, keeping in pace as he ran his hand up and down Aizen's shaft. They reached climax together and Aizen moaned and cried the loudest Ichigo had ever heard, his back arching in the rush. Aizen dropped on the bed panting. Aizen opened his lust filled eyes and watched Ichigo as he finished. He cleaned his master off, putting his mouth around Aizens cock ensuring to lick every drop of cum off, then moved on to Aizens stomach, until Aizen was satisfied. He then got off the bed and covered Aizen up, put on his clothes, and left the room as his master rested.

* * *

Late that night.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed, head on his knees and arms wrapped around them tightly. He shook with tears and tried to muffle them as best he could. 'Why me? Why do I have to do all of this? Where is dad? Why did he leave us? Was it me?' All these questions ran through Ichigo's head as he cried in pain. Ichigo would have to serve those two gruesome men for years to come. He couldn't help but dread being alive, knowing what he had to do for Aizen and Jin.

He looked across the room at his two sisters sleeping soundly. Peaceful and unaware of the hells Ichigo has to live to ensure their safety and well being. They were his only tie to the world, his only reason for staying. He wondered why he had even woken up.

"Why couldn't I have just died?" Ichigo asked himself softly. Tomorrow would be another day of Aizen and Jin, 'nothing could be better than death' he thought.

* * *

Alright, so was this Chapter "Up to Par" ? I like it, course I like my story so I suppose I am a bit bias. I want to know what you guys think! Please let me know. I don't know what i should improve on... you guys aren't telling me! By the way, I am sorry if there were errors. I was up late typing this, and my editor didn't edit it, but it will be edited tomorrow, when i am less 'mistake prone' So again I am sorry. I really hope you guys liked the chapter. Until next Wednesday. When things get really good... I hope.


	4. Chapter 4 The News

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, there wouldn't be a disclaimer.

Note to the Readers: Babes! It's been too long, and I would like to properly apologize for my lack of doing anything! I've just not been in the zone for writing these characters. I'm so sorry this hasn't come any sooner! But it's the New Year soon, and I will make a resolution to finish this for all of you. ***TO MY FANS*** or the ones who still follow this story! To the ones that Reviewed! Or just read it, or favorite it! May I just say Thank you... I love you all!

Now... Warnings: Don't read if you can't handle:

Ichigo in bad condition, Mobs, Gay Boys, The word "MASTER"... and other stuff.

(I wrote this off of no sleep so I apologize ahead of time for terrible-ness. I liked my chapter, I think I did more detail-ish stuff rather than just to the point... I'm growing... ENJOY!)

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"So Ichigo, you called us both here on emergency… what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes Ichigo, and hurry please, I have New York on hold." Aizen shifted in his seat, and ran his hand through his luscious golden brown hair, messing the perfect waves.

"I am giving myself to you both." Ichigo paused, breathed in, and choked a little before he continued with his news, "Over the years I have worked with you, I have saved up a nice sum of money. I know that being a part of your family is a lifetime engagement. Knowing that, I also have two kid sisters to think about. So last night, I gave them everything I had, and sent them on their way. I know they will have a better future if I'm not around. As I have given them everything, I would like to ask you both as a servant, please, have me. Take me, but leave them alone. I will be good now; I will do as you tell me. Just let them be. I beg of you."

Ichigo dropped down on both knees, and surrendered himself to his masters.

Time seemed to drag on in the silence, and Ichigo had no idea what was going on. He remained kneeling, and face to the floor. What he couldn't see was Jin's face morph into something so grotesque, even the cruelest men would cringe. What he couldn't see was Jin almost in tears as he finally won his most prized possession. What he could not see was the terrible things to come, that were clearly read on both Jin and Aizens faces.

* * *

Six Months Later

* * *

"It's a joke; it has to be a joke!"

"Jin, the man stands at his post day in and day out. He does not move five feet from the cell door. He is always watching the boy. He says the boy talks to himself, he is in pure dementia."

"I don't believe it for a minute! The man is just bored; he wants to kill someone clearly!"

"Would you listen to me for a second Jin? The man is paid an extraordinary sum, he knows lying to us directly, would result in his death. The boy is planning to escape, one way or another, and quite frankly I don't blame him."

"What are you saying, Aizen!?" Jin slammed his fists down on Aizens desk in fury. "Do you think I'm mean to the boy? Do you think he deserves better? Do you think I give him worse than he deserves? Or do you think I'm still in love with the worthless carcass?!"

Aizen sighed, and took another sip of his honeyed wine.

"Jin, what I am saying is that boy knows what his life is. He knows what he is. He knows what he is worth, and he clearly doesn't want to go on being nothing. He has dreams too Jin. You give him a new form of torture every week. Recently, it's been a new specialist every day. You pay for them to come here, just to torture the boy for a day, and then you find one for the next day. Your life is consumed with hurting this boy Jin. You have left your real duties to this family behind. I have been picking up your slack too much these past months."

Aizen breathed, and stood up from his chair.

"Jin, send the boy off. Kill him, or dump him on a cliff. You've become obsessed, and it doesn't suit you my love. I'm going out for a day or so, I want him gone when I get back."

* * *

Hours have passed…

* * *

"It has come to my attention that I am no longer allowed to keep you my pet. Aizen has it in his mind that I am obsessed… obsessed! How I could possibly be obsessed… why would he say such things to me? He knows what this does to me; to lose you… is like killing part of me… Perhaps my beloved, you and I weren't… No… no," Jin's eyes are welling with tears, as he walks to Ichigo. "This can't be true, I know in my heart that you belong to me, don't you pet… Ichigo?"

Ichigo's head hangs limp, his breathing soft and his body cold. He manages to open one eye, as the other is swelled shut and bleeding. Twisting his hands in the cuffs so he can grasp the chains firmly he manages to gather enough strength to pull himself up on his feet (he was too week to stand so his legs went limp). Ichigo raises his head up, and looks at Jin as best he can without reopening to many wounds and says, "Yes, Master."

He falls back, so his chains are carrying all the weight. Jin just stands there, and looks at him for a little longer. Tears streaming down his face, he goes to brush the hair out of Ichigo's face but falters. Instead he turns and tells the guard to come over. Jin instructs him to go to one of the rooms upstairs and get a velvet blanket, and the guard leaves.

Awhile later, the guard returns with a deep red velvet blanket. Jin hasn't really moved from his place, but when he realizes the guard is standing beside him, he nods for the guard to leave, after taking the blanket.

"Ichigo, stand up."

Ichigo then again struggles to stand up, trying to keep as many cuts from reopening as possible… He manages to stand, not very well… but, he is holding his own.

Jin reaches into his satin shirt pocket, and pulls out a cuff key. He puts his right shoulder under Ichigo's left arm, and reaches with his left hand, to undo the cuff. Ichigo's arm drops and Jin lets out a gasp as Ichigo's weight falls on him. Jin reaches over to undo the other cuff. He then takes Ichigo over to the bench across the room and lays him down there. Jin goes back to where Ichigo was, and comes back with the blanket. He proceeds to gently cover Ichigo, as if he were made of some very delicate glass, and if he lays the blanket down to quickly Ichigo will crumble.

Jin wraps Ichigo's arms around his neck, and then pulls him up off the bench (he's carrying him like a man would carry a wife over the 'threshold'). Jin kisses Ichigo's forehead, and carries him up the stairway, and out to his car. Where he puts him in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I wish I could keep you."

* * *

The next night…

* * *

"Did you not love that buffet, they had everything a man could dream up! Renji you can't tell me you didn't love that buffet, we are definitely going there again tomorrow!"

"Kisuke, we have eaten there every night this week! I know how much you love it there, but I fear you'll drown yourself in it, and then come back up one day and decide you don't ever want to eat there again."

"I don't think I would ever! I just love it so much, I can't seem to get over it!"

"Kisuke… don't make me jealous."

"Oh, Renji. Don't be silly."

"What?! You practically want to marry that restaurant; I have a right to be jealous."

"Oh… But I thought I was married to you? Hmm, do you not want to be married Renji" Kisuke puts on his very cute pout face… he almost looks like a child.

"That is not at all what I said! Don't you even put on that face, you know that isn't fair! I can't possibly be upset with you when you have that face!"

"I know, that's why I'm using my natural ability, I don't like when you're even the slightest upset with me Renj."

Kisuke leans over and starts to nibble on Renji's ear, and kissing his next softly, but leaving just enough saliva for when he inhales Renji's neck gets cold, and then he exhales and Renji's neck gets really hot and he shivers a little.

"Ughh… Mmmph, Uhah"

"Something wrong?"

"Actually, it's the opposite, something's absolutely right, at the wrong time. Always when I'm driving!"

"Well, I could stop…. "

Kisuke puts on his pouty face again, cuter than before though.

"Please don't Kis… Please." Renji purrs in a husky voice.

And so Kisuke leans back over and puts his hand on the left side of Renji's neck as he plants soft kisses on the right side of his neck, and he slowly moves himself masterfully to be sitting in Renji's lap, but still Renji is capable of driving. Renji moans a little as Kisuke kisses the side of his mouth, just brushing his lips with his tongue.

Kisuke then slides back to his seat and puts his elbow on the arm rest on the door and looks out the window.

"We are almost home… don't pout."

"Well, home just isn't close enough."

"Well once we get home, you'll be just fine-"

"What is it Renj?"

"It can't be…"

Renji pulled the car over, and got out of the vehicle. He walked over to the same place he found the boy before.

"What happened to you?"

Renji pulled the blanket off the boy and saw that he was worse than last time. It looked to Renji like someone had cut him all over, making sure to leave no space on his body uncut. It also appeared that some cuts were shallow, somewhere very deep, some heeled, some reopened, some very old, and some new. Renji could see in some uncut places, that there were scars from previous cuts. There were blisters all over his body as well, some covering cuts, and some cuts were made in the blisters. It looked like he had some broken ribs as well as fingers. His hands were blistered, but not like the blisters on his torso, the blisters on his hands looked like burn blisters, as if he put his hands on a hot surface for an extended amount of time. Although it was dark outside and Renji did make out a lot of it, he couldn't make out some of the other things. This boy had bruises, showing signs of having a rope around his neck, he had cuts all across his back scabs toppling over space from countless whippings, he had burns all up and down his legs, his feet were badly beaten, and he was highly drugged and deprived of food and water.

"Renji… what is it?"

"It's the boy I told you about… he's worse though."

"That boy you took to the hospital? That was months ago, why's he here again?"

"I don't know, but we need to take him to the hospital Kisuke. This boy needs help."

"Alright, I'll pull the car up, you just try and wrap him in that blanket."

* * *

And so my lovelies, thus the end of Chapter 4, tell me was it horrible?! I really hope it wasn't... because that means I would have failed you all... Let me know! I actually like this chapter... it's calmer than the other chapters in a SEX kind of way... so I'm happy with it!


	5. Chapter 5 The Home

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, there wouldn't be a disclaimer.

Note to the Reader: Look, I posted two chapters in a row! So, this chapter is extremely long, so I hope there aren't to many errors. I hope you enjoy it. Please! PLEASE! Review, I'm really losing confidence... I would love to know how I'm doing!

ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Mmm" Ichigho rolls over on his side, and then back over to his other side… tossing and turning, and then he smells…

_What is that? _Ichigo rolls back over so he's laying on his back, eyes still closed he props himself up on his elbows, and inhales deeply.

_Do I smell waffles, or did I die and go to heaven? _Ichigo sits up, and rubs his hands over his eyes, getting the morning out of them. Once he's done that he scratches his head and looks around…

_Where am I? This isn't Jin's room, or Aizen's… It isn't a hospital room… Is it? But hospitals don't have wood floors. Or big screen TV's?! Where the hell am I!? _Ichigo pulls the covers off, letting them all tumble to the hard wood floors and looks at himself.

_Oh, he really did a number on me this time… didn't he? But, why am I here? Where is here? _Ichigo decides, that now would be a good time to test his strengths, and get's off the very large bed, the very large and comfortable bed…

_Maybe I'll just stay here… I mean, I must need some more rest… right? Might as well stay right here, but I really should see where I am? For all I know, I could be worse off…. As unlikely as that is. Ughh, might as well… _So he gets off the bed. Stumbling a little as he stands, he hasn't walked in a year it seems. He pulls open the heavy wooden door, and steps outside. Closing the door quietly, he turns to find himself in…

"Wow," _I mean, really, where am I? Did I die? Look at this place, it's just… _"Beautiful..." He takes in his surroundings… which if you're wondering is a very large living room; wood floors unlike any he had ever seen. The wood is a deep rich amber brown, and the wood panels are unusually wide, and long. No two pieces look alike, but the floor itself is untouched, like nobody has ever stepped foot here. Now, there are three long gray couches, all cloth it seems. They're placed in a 'U' shape, the longest in the center of the room. In the center of those couches is a very short but beautiful glass coffee table. Covered in books, and a mug. The walls are a stained concrete, darker gray then the couches. Two walls are purely window, and lining those walls are bookshelves, that appear to go on forever… There's a two tall steel rolling ladder's, one on each wall. The living room has no other walls; it simply leads into an even bigger kitchen complete with…

_Two ovens?! _There are light brown/grey counter tops; more grey than brown, also appearing as untouched as that hard wood floor. There is a dark green brick backsplash, that looks like a moving forest. The Cabinets are all a black/brown, stained to look antique and worn. The Fridge is wider than Ichigo's arms extended. There are glass panels in the doors, so you can see everything inside…

_So I did die… didn't I? _Ichigo stood there, taking in the whole area, in awe of its beauty and massiveness. He couldn't believe he was actually in a place such as this. It's just so beautiful, untouched by anything mean or hateful. It seemed so nice here to Ichigo.

"Do you like it? It's taken me years to build it up the way I want… but, this past fall I finally finished it."

Ichigo turned, and found a man standing right beside him. He was very tall, built, but not terribly so, just built enough to notice. His hair was pulled back, but it was very long, it looked to Ichigo that it went to his lower back. His hair was very black, but looked so soft, and clean. He had a beautiful face, soft yet defined features. His eyes were dark, kind of distant but welcoming. Ichigo felt small in his presence, the creature in front of him, was just so captivating.

"Where… am… Did I die?"

The black haired beauty laughed softly, "No, but you almost did."

The man looked away, almost pained by what he said.

"So, Where am I, if I'm not dead?" Ichigo did his 'scratch his head and laugh,' cute thing he does.

"You're at my apartment. I brought you here because the last time you came to my hospital, you left before I could speak with you." He looked away, again…

"Oh… Sorry, I kind of had somewhere to be."

"In such a condition? Where could you possibly be needed so urgently..? Well, never mind, that is beside the point. I made breakfast, I didn't really know what you liked, so I made everything. So, I hope you have a big appetite."

Ichigo looked at what seemed to be the biggest buffet he'd ever seen. There were eggs; scrambled, pouched, fried. There was a tray piled with breakfast sausage links and patties, and bacon. Another plate was covered in pancakes and waffles. Beside that plate there was an assortment of syrups and fruits. Beyond the pancake and waffle tower there was a plate piled with hash browns; in the cubed form, the patty form and in the shredded form. There was butter, salt, pepper, and ketchup at the very end of the table. Ichigo's smile, was what some would say the happiest smile anyone had ever seen.

"There is an assortment of juices in the fridge, or you can have water. I'm sorry, I don't drink milk. Here's your plate, so please help yourself."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I already ate my breakfast. You woke up a bit later than I expected."

Ichigo scratched his head again, "Aha, sorry about that. That bed is really nice by the way, your home is amazing… ah, I didn't get your name, sorry."

"My name is Byakuya, and your name? When you came to us a while back, we never got an ID on you."

"Oh, well my names Ichigo. I'm sorry I've been such a pain Byak-kuya."

"It's no trouble, I'm glad to have the company; it gets lonely up here all by yourself all the time… So, eat up, and I'll show you the rest of the house." Byakuya smiled softly, and even blushed a little… but not enough for Ichigo to notice.

* * *

A month ago

* * *

"What was so important that you had to call me in on my one day off Rukia? I mean really, It's the middle of the night and I have to be here at four. This couldn't have waited?"

"Well, excuse me Byakuya, I only thought since you were so upset when he walked out the last time that you might be mad if I didn't inform you of his return! The boy is back, he is badly beaten, and cut up. I thought you would personally like to know." Rukia huffed, and turned away in a pout. She doesn't like being yelled at.

"He-he's back? Where is he?"

"He's in room 705. I set him up on antibiotics, to prevent or kill any infections. I also put him on a high dose of vitamins. He's pretty bad."

* * *

…

* * *

"Did you, do a physical exam? To check for signs of any rape? Last time he was here, he was raped by several men."

"Yes I did. And he was rapped, but I couldn't get a sample of semen, it must have been a while ago."

"Alright. Rukia, pull my car around to the emergency entrance. He's coming home with me. I will not have him leaving again."

"He's on a high dose of pain killers, so he'll be asleep for a few days. I couldn't stomach letting him feel that kind of pain."

Byakuya walked to the boy's room. Unaware of what he was about to see… As badly as he was last time, he was still sickened by what he saw. He took the IV's and put them all on one portable hook, and took him off the heart monitor. He took the blanket off of the boy and picked him up, carrying the IV's in his left hand. Byakuya walked the boy to the entrance where Rukia pulled the car up. Rukia opened his passenger door.

"Go get the blanket from his room. He needs to stay warm." Byakuya gently set the boy in the passenger seat, and pulled his right arm from under his knees. He took the IV's and hooked them to the hook on the interior of the hood. Rukia came back with the blanket, and covered the boy entirely… leaving only his face uncovered.

"Alright. Could you sign him out as a house care patient? I won't be in for a week or so. So schedule Hanataro, okay. When you get off today, bring over a supply of the IV's he's on."

"Okay."

Byakuya got in the driver's side, and started the car. Before he left, he turned to the boy, and looked at him. His breathing was light, a little rough though, like he had a cold. But he lay still, unmoving.

"What happened to you?" Byakuya drove away, heading to his apartment.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

The phone rings, and Byakuya answers.

"Did you change his IV's yet?"

"Yes… when will you be here with the supplies I asked for?"

"I'm headed over now."

* * *

…

* * *

"Where do you plan to clean his wounds?"

"In my room, I laid him on the couch last night, he hasn't moved. But we can change the sheets, and wash mine. I don't want any chance for those cuts to get infected."

* * *

…

* * *

They managed to clean Byakuya entire room. Scrubbing all surfaces clean and cleaning the bed sheets. Rukia cleaned the entire bathroom, so not one germ survived (not that there was much to clean, Byakuya kept everything quite clean).

"So, are you going to bathe him, or would you like me to?"

"You should, you'll be thorough."

* * *

…

* * *

An hour passed, as Rukia bathed the broken boy. She scrubbed all his wounds clean. She dried him off and changed his boxer pants (she showered him off in his boxers… don't you go thinking he was naked alright).

"Alright, can you carry him to the bed?"

Byakuya nodded compliantly and went into the bathroom, picking the boy up off of the shower bench Rukia had him sitting on. He carefully laid the boy down on the bed.

"There seem to be several fresh cuts that have healed a little. When I showered him, a lot of them reopened, some of the older ones did as well, even with gentle scrubbing. But the bleeding stopped after I scrubbed them a little."

"That's good then, that way we can ensure they aren't infected. But I would still like to sterilize the cuts with alcohol."

"Okay."

Byakuya began cleaning all the cuts on the boy's arm, after he cleaned those wounds he put some antibiotic ointment on the wound, and covered the cuts with gauze. He worked meticulously. Any cuts that didn't reopen in the shower, he reopened, and cleaned. After an hours work, he finished cleaning, sterilizing, and bandaging all the cuts on the boy's body.

"I noticed last night that his feet were bruised purple and blue. Did you do X-ray's?"

"Yes we did, on his whole body, it seems the only broken bone he had was his ring finger on his left hand."

"Does it need to be reset? Or just casted?"

"Just casted, you can look at the X-rays yourself if you want to be sure."

"No, I'm sure your right."

"Hanataro was thrilled to hear he is getting overtime. So, you are free to be home for as many weeks as necessary."

"That's good news. I think I've cleaned all the cuts. I would like to keep him on Antibiotics to be sure though. I'm going to need more gauze and antibiotic ointment, if you could bring that over sometime, I would be grateful."

"Sure, I'll bring it tomorrow. Are you sure you want to treat him?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well I have work in an hour; I will see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest Byakuya."

"Tomorrow then, Goodbye."

* * *

One night… Byakuya is cleaning the boy's cuts again…

* * *

So, he's sitting beside the bed, tending to the boy's arm. Unwrapping it, cleaning it, then putting on more ointment, then finally he covers it with gauze. Byakuya repeats this process over and over, until every cut has been unwrapped, cleaned, coated in ointment, and re- bandaged. But when Byakuya came to the cuts on the boy's face, his carefulness became even more so. He took his time, and while he was re-applying ointment for the first time, he looked at the boy. He looked at his face carefully, and he realized it wasn't a boy, it was a man. A very young man, maybe Twenty- one or Twenty- two, but a man nonetheless… Byakuya still saw him as a boy, he looked so innocent…

_A very beautiful boy… _

As Byakuya finished dressing the cuts on his face, he cleaned up his wrappers from the gauze, and the ointment. He then sat in the chair and watched the boy's chest rise and fall, rising as he took in a breath, and falling slightly as he exhaled. He watched the boy's face, it looked frozen in time. He wondered when his eyes would open…

_I don't even know what color his eyes are… but, he does look peaceful. His cuts are healing nicely, I could probably take him off the pain killers…_

* * *

…

* * *

"How long do you think it's been?"

"It's been a few weeks I would say Byakuya… almost a month."

"So, it should be alright to take him off the pain killers?"

"I should think so."

Byakuya gently brushed the back of his hand over the boy's forehead, and smiled to himself. He couldn't help but to be a little excited, he's been taking care of this boy for what seems like forever… but only a month. He's been attentive to each cut, cleaning and bandaging them.

"My, you have grown quite find of the boy haven't you?"

"Hmm? What did you say?" Byakuya looked over to his sister. She had a smirk on her face, and he couldn't really tell why.

"Rukia, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Catch you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, he should be awake by then."

"Later."

* * *

…

* * *

"Did you enjoy your breakfast? I see you maintain a rather large appetite…" Byakuya looked at where he laid out the large spread of breakfast foods, and the majority of it was gone.

"Well, I-I was- pretty hungry, aha, it was all really good! You made all of it yourself?"

"Is that hard to believe? When I'm not at the hospital I'm here cooking, and when I'm not cooking I'm reading."

"I noticed your collection, it's huge! Did you read all of those?"

"A-ha, no I haven't. I'm almost done with one wall. I mostly buy books that seem interesting, and put them up there. Years go by before I read any of them."

"Hmm… So, earlier you said this was an apartment, it seems kind of too big to be an apartment to me…"

"It's true, this is over sized for an apartment… I own the apartment complex, and when I renovated it, I told them to make the top two floors entirely separate from the rest of the hotel. So, I suppose it's more of a house on top of an apartment complex. I'll show you how to get in though. Your key has been made already."

"My… uhh, key? I have a key? To your house?"

"Yes, you're staying with me for a while, until you can establish a job that I see will support you. Once you've done that and can afford an apartment of your own you may leave. But until then, I ask that you stay here with me. I will provide food, transportation, and a place to sleep."

"That's sounds great and all, but why would you do that… for… me? You hardly know who I am?"

"While that is true, I would say I know you well enough to know you wouldn't disrespect my house. I also know that I could trust you to be honest. And to be honest with you, as wonderful as you think my house is, it gets rather lonesome up here. I don't have much company, aside from the occasional visits from my sister. I would rather enjoy the company of someone I don't know very well, staying in my home with me, where I know he is safe and cared for… Over the alternative of me staying here alone, and you going back to wherever you have been, and end up in my hospital again and maybe dead next time."

"Well, if you really want me to stay here… But you have to give me some kind of work to do, I can't just do nothing. For instance, right now…" Ichigo walked around the island, and took the dishes Byakuya was picking up out of his hands.

"I think I can manage dishes, and putting away leftovers."

"Well alright, there's soap under the sink. If you need any help, I'll be in the loft."

"Alright, do you have an apron?"

"Aha, yes, it's in that cabinet there." Byakuya walked out of the kitchen, turning back to look at the boy to see him struggling to put on the apron.

_How sweet, the boy doesn't even know how to put on an apron… hmm_

Ichigo finally got the apron on the correct way, then he grabbed the soap from under the kitchen sink. He put all the leftover in plastic bowls, and then put them in the fridge, where ever there was room. He then proceeded to stack all the plates in a pile, the bowls in another… He washed the cups first, then silverware, bowls, plates, the pans, and after all the dishes where done, he rinsed the kitchen sink out… scrubbed it clean with hot water and soap, then rinsed it again. After he did that, he dried the sink out entirely. Then he looked under the sink for any hard surface cleaners… he found Lysol. Ichigo proceeded to clean all the kitchen surfaces, until he could see his reflection. He cleaned out the microwave, and the entire oven. That took him just enough time to air dry all the dishes he washed. He began to go through the cupboards, finding the right homes for all the dishes. He managed to put all of it back where he thought it belonged. Once everything was cleaned and put away, he put the cleaning supplies away including the apron. He stood back, and for a minute he was truly very happy, he soon came to the realization, that he wouldn't be here, in this beautiful home forever. So, he decided that he would distance himself. He was used to that…

Ichigo decided to look at bookcases, he didn't want to bother Byakuya, he's already done so much. So, he walked over to the rolling ladder, it was taller than he thought…. At least a good twenty feet, he didn't realize the book shelves where so tall.

_And he is almost done with one wall of these books? Are you serious… He's gorgeous, tall, smart, and reads a lot… I mean is he sure I'm not dead?_

Ichigo climbed the ladder, just a few steps up, and he saw a book that interested him. It was a simple gardening book, but Ichigo has always wanted to grow something of his own. Maybe this book could show him how to grow something, and how to take care of it. So, he pulled it off the shelf, and climbed back down the ladder. Walking over to one of the sofas, he opened the book, and began to read… Starting with the Introduction to Gardening section.

* * *

…

* * *

"What are you reading about?"

"Oh! Sorry, I hope you don't mind, I just finished cleaning and thought I would look at your collection of books. I'll put it back if you want me to."

"Ichigo, I invited you to live here with me, what's mine is yours. So, the books are yours to read whenever you like. Now tell me, what are you reading?"

"Introduction to Gardening; I've always wanted to grow something of my very own. I didn't realize so much care was needed to grow a plant. There's so much to tend to."

"Plants are like humans, they too need love and care just like a person does." Byakuya smiled to himself, looking at the boy on his couch. He knew he would enjoy him living here with him.

"Ichigo, I would like to show you the rest of the house if that's alright?"

Ichigo blushed a little, and nodded, "Sure!"

Byakuya looked at the smiling boy, it made him happy to have him here.

_His eyes, they're such a beautiful shade of brown... He really is magnificent, isn't he._

Byakuya walked him back through the door Ichigo came from, the room with the BIG comfy bed.

_Don't tell me this is where I will be staying… It's so big._

"You really have your choice of where you want to sleep, there aren't many options though. This room, is my bedroom, you stayed in here while your cuts where healing. I slept on the couch. But in this room is the only entrance to the only bathroom, so if you have to go to the bathroom please don't hesitate, I'm a heavy sleeper, I don't think a bear could wake me. Aha, well I'll show you the bathroom…"

Byakuya continued his tour, showing Ichigo the bathroom, and where the towels were. He showed him the washer and dryer (which was also in the bathroom). He took him back into the living room but up the staircase, to the loft. The loft was simple but still captivating, it had one long leather couch. There was a rocker in the other corner, with a blanket resting on it. The wall behind the couch was covered in pictures of what looked like old places. The hard wood flooring was a lighter color up here but just as beautiful. There was a coffee table about the same size as the one downstairs. It had what looked to be files covering the coffee table, and there was another cup. Byakuya took him back downstairs, and took him through the living room again…

"I wanted to show you my favorite room last, I was glad to see you reading a book about gardening. I think that you'll appreciate this more." Byakuya opened the door to another big room, but it was full of a lot of stuff. And not just stuff, but many plants. There were all kinds of flowers, and several trees, there were herbs everywhere. One wall was lined with vegetable and fruit plants.

_He has his own greenhouse… and it's HUGE! Who is he?!_

"You grew all of these? By yourself?" Ichigo began to walk the isles of plants, gently touching petals of flowers, and smelling them.

"Yes I did. I can show you how to grow plants if you'd like, I can show you how to water them, and what kinds need more light than other kinds. It's quite simple once you understand the basics.

"You would teach me how to garden?! But, you've already done so much for me. I really have no way to pay you back."

"Company is payment enough. Really Ichigo, you shouldn't worry so much."

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo blushed softly, smiling at the sunflower in front of him.

* * *

So, What did you think of it? Tell me please! I would really love to hear all of your thoughts guys! This really is my favorite chapter so far... If you couldn't tell, there are gentle hints that Byakuya is really very fond of Ichigo. He's starting to love him, and Ichigo is very interested... but neither think the other likes them... What will happen next?


End file.
